The first meeting
by Solaris
Summary: Optimus Prime landed on Earth but can he find the others before he is found by the humans. But can he trust the human who 'bought' him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The first meeting.**  
**Author: Beth Brownell**  
**Summary: Optimus Prime landed on Earth but can he find the others before he is found by the humans. But can he trust the human who '_bought_' him?**  
**Rating: PG13**  
**Pairings: None.**  
**Spoilers: The Transformers – 2007.**  
**Alternate Universe or Movie verse: A mix of both.**  
**Feedback: Desired greatly.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers, or any of the people who owns them and I don't make any money from writing this story. I'll try not to hurt them or make them seem too out of character. I do own any original characters that are seen in this fic.**  
**Author's Note: I am writing this story from hearing discussions about how Optimus might have learned how to speak our language. We all know that he learned it from the World Wide Web but who gave him the connection to the net? This is that story.**

**The first meeting.**

It was early morning, Optimus looked around the truck yard before assuming his new truck form that he took from the truck he was standing next too as he didn't want to scare anyone and yet he didn't know if he was near any of the others that came to this planet. It was about three hours after the sun rose on the planet, he watched as people came into the truck yard looking at trucks and even he was looked at but no one even gave him a second look, as the morning wore on, he watched as a young man wearing a business suit and an older looking woman with her brown hair pulled in a strange way walked into view and she wore a long coat with light brown gloves. It looked like the man was pointing out the other vehicles to the woman before he paused at him and looked weird at him. '_Oh no! Maybe I should have picked another place to hide out in_?' Optimus thought to himself. But to move would bring fear to the humans he was in front of, so he remained in place, hoping that they would go away so he could hide some place else.

"Dan, how much for that one?" the woman said pointing towards Optimus.

"Well, let's look at the sticker price, Tama." Dan said as he climbed up to the door to find no sticker on the window. He hopped down and looked at her. "Well there is no sticker on him. I'll sell him to you cheap - fifty grand. That is a hell of a lot cheaper than any Peterbilt truck you can buy off the line, Tama. You can haul your horses and be able to stay close to them as the cab has a sleeper in it."

The young woman climbed up, opened the door and peered within before taking the drivers' seat; she noticed the emblem on the wheel. She turned to him and spoke. "Dan, I'll take him. He's perfect for my trips to the shows and when I need to haul the horses to the vet."

Dan smiled as he helped her down. "Come inside and I'll get the paper work finalized."

Optimus wondered what the woman meant by horses and vet. He nearly wanted to transform and fly out of there, but he couldn't since it would look strange if he wasn't there. He figured that he could learn from the woman about the planet he was on and see if his friends were on this strange planet.

About ten minutes later, the woman came out with the man and he handed her - the keys to the truck. Tama climbed into the cab and started the truck up and drove the truck out of the lot and towards home.

Optimus found himself at a horse farm with plenty of space for him and his friends to hide out in if the woman wouldn't get scared of his robot form. He would wait till she showed some sign of being trustworthy before he did so.

Tama got out of her new truck, opened the gate that led to the pasture and to the barn and hopped back in and drove a bit in before she got out closing the gate before any of the horses escaped. Tama drove the truck behind the barn and turned off the motor. She got out of the cab, closing the door and heading for the house.

Optimus let out a sigh as he allowed himself to scan the area looking for familiar energy signs of his friends to find none. He went to sleep mode for the afternoon not knowing what the rest of today or tomorrow would bring him.

That afternoon, she came out with a ladder and some buckets. She placed the ladder next to him as she filled the buckets up with what looked like bubbly water. She then, turned the hose onto him and started to soak him down before reaching into the bucket with a sponge and started to wash him down.

Optimus didn't know what she was doing but it sure did feel good as the dirt that was on his parts didn't feel too good. He nearly wanted to thank her for the washing but held back since she might get frighten and fall off the ladder. She dried him off and stepped away to look at him all sparkling clean. "All clean now. But that won't last long on these roads. But at least, he looks good."

It was only a day later in the early dawn, his sensors picked up intruders in the pasture and approaching him. He quickly woke and watched as the two men lifted the horse trailer hook and hooked it to his hook and started to attach the cables to his own cables before they both headed for the barn and started to haul out the two horses that was owned by his 'i_new_/i' owner. 'i_What were they doing_?/i' he wondered.

"Hurry up! We have to get these horses out of here before she finds out that we're taking her stupid nags!" yelled one of the men, as he reached up for his door and tried to pull it open.

"We should really just kill her nags and let her find them croaked in their stalls. Not take them from the field." One of them whispered.

"Screw that plan! We can get plenty of money from them at the slaughter house and we can ditch this truck in the scrap heap." The other said.

Optimus knew what they were doing; they were trying to steal the horses and him. He immediately started to blare his horn hoping that it would scare off the intruders and alert Tama to the attempted theft.

The intruders started to race off when the horn started to blare and the lights within the lower room turned on and a form started to move at a fast pace out of the house. They didn't get too far when stones started to be shot off at them from Tama's hand. The yelps of pain was heard as the stones hit their target.

"Get off my lands, you thieves! Be thankful I didn't aim for your noses! Keep running out of here!" Tama yelled, as she raced towards the intruders as they raced away from her and her stones that she flung at them.

It was about five minutes later, Tama went to Optimus and opened the door to turn off the alarms by turning him on and then off again. Only to find out that the alarm had gone off on its own accord when she touched the handle of the door. "That's weird, I didn't even start him up and the alarm is off already. Oh well, I guess it had a timer on it. I guess I better change it to be turned off by me."

Tama climbed in and checked for the alarm system to find that there was none in place. She scratched her head in wonder. "Now this is very odd. I better call Dan when I get back into the house about this. A Peterbilt truck without an alarm system and yet it blew the horn when intruders tried to steal him and my horses. Weird."

Optimus knew it was time to make his presence known to the woman. He greeted her in his computer voice. What response he got from her was a yelp and the door being pushed open and his 'i_owner_/i' rushed from his cab and looked at him in shock. He spoke again telling her that he wouldn't harm her, but all it did was sent the woman rushing for the house with the occasional look back at him. Optimus sighed as he closed the door and sat there wondering if he did the right thing in speaking to her.

It wasn't long before the woman came back out fully dressed from her other clothing that she had worn but this time she was carrying couple of things under her arm as she came into the field and headed towards him. She got close to him and looked at him. "I don't know what happened but it sounds like your radio needs a tune up and I need to work on some stuff on the net." She headed into the barn and came out dragging an orange cord, before he could tell what it was under her arm, she had opened his door and climbed within. She sat in the sleeper side of the cab and plugged a cord into the orange cord and started to type on the thing that she had on her lap.

It was another few minutes before she set the thing on the seat and started to leave the cab, when Optimus asked her in his computer voice what that was. She looked at the radio with a cock of her head before she grabbed the laptop and left the cab for the barn.

Optimus decided it was time to introduce himself to her by transforming into his bipedal form. She was within the barn when he did so. He stayed behind the barn as he observed the woman working in the barn and then walked out with an arm full of some kind of long grass and she plopped it down in a bare patch of ground and then turned around, she promptly started to back away from what she saw. A giant robot standing by her barn and her Peterbilt truck was gone. He approached her but she kept backing away from him and looking around looking for a way to run; his voice telling her that he meant her no harm. He stopped when he realized that he was only scaring her more. He got down to where she could look at him without looking up. He tried to tell her who he was but he realized that the language of his and hers didn't mix very well. He tried to figure out how to talk to her when he remembered the flat thing she used in his cab. He flattened his hand and with his other hand acted like he was typing on something.

Tama couldn't believe what she was seeing as she backed away from the approaching robot. She heard his voice speaking in an odd way and then, he knelt to her level and tried to communicate with her but it was not working till he started tapping his fingers on his other hand like a keyboard. "I don't understand." She looked at him, even though she was scared out of her skin, it didn't act like it wanted to hurt her. "I still don't understand what you are trying to say." Then, it dawned on her; he was a robot and most likely spoke in computer tongues. Her computer could help breach the barrier between them. She held up her hand in the sign of stop before she rushed off to the barn and came out carrying her laptop in her hands. "I need your cord . . . a computer line like this." She had grabbed the power cord and shook it. She pointed to him and then to the cord and then to the computer.

Optimus watched her as she held the orange cord and pointed to him and then to the communication modular itself that was in her hands. He realized what she was saying only after he thought about what she wanted from him. She wanted his input cable to hook up to her communication modular. His input cable came out, he handed it to her as she plugged it into her laptop and got into a computer to computer talk mode with her strange robotic friend, her computer took the language of his and translated it into English and English into computer speech so he would understand her words.

"i_Can you understand me now_/i?" Optimus typed out on her computer.

"Yes, I can. Who are you?" Tama asked, as she typed it in.

"i_I am autonomous robotic life-form or as my enemies call my people Autobots. My individual designation is Optimus Prime. What is your designation_?/i" Optimus typed out.

"My name is Tama. You . . . will not harm me, right?"

Optimus looked at her tilting his head one way and then another before he responded to her. "i_No, I will not hurt you. It is against my honor to do so. Life is precious on all planets, even on my own._/i"

Tama seemed to relax as she looked at him. "Is there more of your kind coming?"

"i_Yes, hopefully, they are heading to my current location now and maybe more, Tama._/i"

"I guess you will need to know more about this planet that you are on, Optimus." Tama looked up at him to see him tilt his head one way and then he nodded. Tama typed in, "I'll allow you to link up to the World Wide Web so you can learn everything that you may need to know about Earth."

Optimus watched as she typed away on the keyboard of her communication modular and then he saw a search page called WebCrawler. He immediately started to search the web. Tama watched as her screen went very fast as Optimus went to town on getting all the input from the web, including a language site with all various languages of all the people on the planet. When it was all done, he looked at her and spoke, in perfect English. "Thank you for the use of your communication modular and the World Wide Web in allowing me to learn about your fellow people on this planet, Tama."

"Well, I'm sure that you would do the same with our people if we had encountered you in space." Tama stated, as she looked at him as she gave him his input cable back and closed down the computer before getting up from where she was sitting. Optimus nodded as he watched her stand up and dust off her coat before she looked at him. "What will you be doing now, Optimus? Wait for your fellow Autobots to come here?"

"They should be coming here to meet up with me or I will head towards where one of our scouts is located at and meet the rest there here in Tranquility." Optimus stated.

"So why are you and your people here, Optimus?" Tama asked.

"We are searching for the Allspark; it was sent into space many of your centuries ago, to keep it from the wrong hands. The Allspark is a source of great power and conflict back on Cybertron, my home planet and that it was thrown into space. In the wrong hands, the Allspark could basically create life from all of Earth's technology." Optimus said.  
"So it could actually create another robot like yourself from say a car?" asked Tama. Optimus nodded. Tama's throat swallowed as she looked at him.

"Or one of your jets or tanks or your vehicles that you use to fly in outer space with, it can do much with your technology and I cannot allow it to get into the wrong hands." Optimus stated.

"I understand, Optimus. With that type of power . . . any country could become deadlier then it already is or could be." Tama replied.

"That is why we are seeking it out to destroy it before it gets in the wrong hands." Optimus stated. He looked strange as a silvery sports car pulled up the road and went to towards the fence line but stopped when he saw Optimus and a sound was heard. Optimus started to transform into his truck mode when the sports car transformed itself into his bipedal form. "Jazz!" Optimus transformed back to his bipedal form and rushed towards him missing the fence and the power lines as he shook hands with the new robot before giving him a welcoming hug.

Jazz buzzed and spoke computer tongue to Optimus, who nodded and communicated to him in the same tongue before turning to look at the female who approached them. "Jazz, this is Tama. She's a friend. Tama, I require the use of your computer for Jazz."

"I got it right here, Optimus." Tama stated, as she held up the laptop.

Optimus informed Jazz what he needed to do as Optimus watched as Jazz downloaded all the things he needed to speak the language after it was done, the cable retreated into Jazz's case. "So Jazz, any word on our scout?"

"Not a beep from Bumblebee, Optimus." Jazz stated.

Optimus rubbed his nose plate before glancing down at his human friend. "Our scout is missing, Tama."

"What type of vehicle can he turn into?" asked Tama, looking at Optimus.

Optimus knelt down to look at her. "I am not sure what type of vehicle he took form of but he looks like a car."

Tama thought hard. "That is going to be hard; there are a lot of cars out there, Optimus. Maybe he will get a signal to you to let you know where he is at."

"One can only hope," Jazz stated.

"So will the others show up, it is only mid afternoon, there is plenty of time for him to send a signal, if he is able to." Tama replied, as they walked over the fence and headed back to the barn where they were hidden from the road itself.

Tama dealt with things around the barn while Jazz and Optimus watched or chatted about the planet that they were on and how lucky that they found a human who didn't really freak out about their appearance. Tama looked at them both. "I'm heading indoors now, Optimus. I'm pushing my limits in the sun right now. I'll be back in another couple earth hours."

Optimus nodded as they watched as she picked up her laptop and walked back to the house. "She was out here since early morning when couple intruders came in here to steal her horses and myself."

"What did you do?" Jazz asked. He knew their leader wouldn't transform in front of humans even thieves unless there was a good reason for it.

"I waited till they came to me and tried to open my door. I blew my horn, waking Tama up who raced out here with a slingshot slinging stones at the intruders chasing them away. She didn't even know that I was a robot till after she decided to take care of her horses sooner than she had planned and while she was within the barn, I transformed and since I knew she could most likely be trusted. She didn't even see me till she turned around and got scared by me." Optimus replied.

"And she probably ran off?" Jazz said.

Optimus shook his head. "Well, she did act scared of me till she realized that I was not trying to harm her. But after that, she got curious about me and I tried to talk to her but our language was the barrier that we couldn't breech till she realized that her mobile computer could possibly help with the barrier. It was after we spoke via her computer, she allowed me to search their World Wide Web for all of the languages that was on Earth and we were then able to talk to each other without the aid of her computer."

It was several more hours before all the Autobots who arrived on Earth in that area appeared at Tama's house. Ironhide was the last Autobots to appear at Tama's location after Optimus sent word through their radio if they are here; we are here and gave the location. Ironhide was thrilled to see the others but most importantly – Optimus.

After being hooked up to Tama's computer and being disconnected from it, Ironhide quickly got the low down on what has happened so far. "So there is no word from Bumblebee?"

"None as of yet, Ironhide," Optimus said.

It was no more than ten minutes later, all four Autobots went on alert as they chattered excitedly amongst themselves. Tama watched in awe as they all started to transform into their car and truck modes. "Optimus, be careful while on the roads tonight. Stay the speed limit in town and I hope you find your friend in good condition."

"Thank you, Tama. For allowing us to stay and use your internet," Optimus stated.

The others thanked her as well as they all looked at Optimus to wait the call out to move.

Optimus watched as Tama opened the gate before he spoke, "Autobots, roll out!"

They moved out of the pasture and down the road as fast as they could go legally, leaving their newfound human friend waving to them as they went to the place where they would meet up with Bumblebee.

**This is the end of this story. Tama's bio is below.**

_Bio for my character Tama, she was created in 2007 on a now defunct Transformer Message Board. I used her quite a lot on that board, this is her bio. No one has permission to use her or her story at all! Those who steal stories or even lines to patch them into their own stories are not writers but thieves that are called plagiarists. Do not take anything from this page, without my written permission._

_Name: Tama_

_Age: 40_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Height: 5 foot_

_Weight: About 400 pounds_

_Body shape: Part human/part robot_

_History: Tama was born with the gift for languages. She was talented in learning any spoken and dead tongues within a week or two of listening to the speaker speaks the tongue, speaking it fluently. Her folks were agents for Sector Seven and when she came of 20 yrs old, they hired Tama to come to Hoover Dam to work on the glyphs on the Cube. She was hard at work for two months trying to figure out the glyphs on the Cube itself. There was nothing in any book that told her what the symbols mean. She stepped to the side to write down more glyphs unaware that she was at the edge and fell screaming, supposedly to her death when the Cube came alive with lightning and struck Tama several times. In a matter of seconds, Tama was one with the Cube as it helped her get upright. But when she hit the floor it shattered her bones in her legs and hips. When she fell from the injuries she took, she landed hard on the metal box that was nearby and shattered her left arm and ribs to the point of being amputated, along with both her legs._

_She was now under the doctor's watch, they decided to amputate both her legs, her hip, her left arm and her left side since the damage was so great, there was no choice in that matter. The head of Sector Seven decided to start a secret project and started to transform Tama into a cybernetic human._

_When Tama woke two months later, she was fully transformed into a cybernetic human with only her right side and right arm still human along with her head. She was starting to speak in a tongue unfamiliar to anyone in the base. She had learned the Cube's dialect and could read and write it._

_She began to relearn how to speak all the tongues she had learned before but with incredible speed. She was able to run and do things that no ordinary human could do now. She got clearance of the highest degree, way above anyone else. She is the leader of her own team who is to encounter any alien life forms from any planet first._

_She met Optimus when she accidentally bought him at a truck dealership. She became his friend along with the other Autobots. They knew nothing about her half human/half robotic status till Jazz after being repaired by a joint effort of Ratchet, Mikaela and Tama. They took Jazz to where Tama could bring down an electric line to jolt his spark back to life. It was that, which brought her crew from Sector Seven to her home where she was revealed to be half human/half robot. She then spoke in Cybertronian to the Autobots informing them who she was and how she came to be that way._

_She became a very trusted friend and ally._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The return of Jazz.**  
**Author: Beth Brownell**  
**Summary: They thought he was dead but with the aid of their friend, he returns.**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairings: Sam and Mikaela.**  
**Spoilers: The Transformers – 2007.**  
**Alternate Universe or Movie verse: A mix of both.**  
**Feedback: Desired greatly.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers, or any of the people who owns them and I don't make any money from writing this story. I'll try not to hurt them or make them seem too out of character. I do own any original characters that are seen in this fic.**  
**Author's Note: I never thought I would do another story for the Transformers with my rp character, so here is the story. I have another story being written right now that is the third story to this series. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**The return of Jazz.**

Optimus and the others were on the hill with Sam and Mikaela. The remains of Jazz laid on a flatbed with a cover over him. The Autobots didn't know what to do with his remains nor did the military or the American government.

Ironhide looked up at Optimus as he stood gazing into space. "Where will we place him, Optimus? There is no place where we could hide the location of his placement that anyone could find easily."

Sam looked at them as they talked about where to bury Jazz. "You need a place that no one would think to look."

Optimus looked at the young lad and his faceplate revealed his smile. "Sam, I think you have an idea there. Ironhide, what about her?"

Ironhide looked at Optimus in a strange gaze before he nodded and started to speak in their native tongue. "It is possible."

Sam and Mikaela both wondered who was 'iher/i' as they looked at the two Autobots talking. Sam finally had enough of their squeaks and chirps. "Okay, you two, who is her and what the heck is going on?"

Optimus turned to Sam and spoke, "We have a human friend who we met first before you. We may be able to house Jazz's remains with her."

"Well, okay, if she can house his remains then we better go to her place now. I'll explain things to her if she needs to have an explanation told to her."

Optimus nodded as Sam and Mikaela started to attach the cables to his own cables as he finalized his transformation into truck mode. As soon as they finished, he blared his horn and started to move forth with Sam and Mikaela racing for Bumblebee whose doors were open for them to hop in as they followed behind Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Sam, where are we going?" asked Mikaela.

"I'm not sure, only they know who the female is," Sam replied.

* * *

They pulled up to a very isolated looking home as Optimus blared his horn twice before going silent. Sam and Mikaela didn't know what to think would happen next as they stood by Bumblebee. The next sound that they heard was the raising of a garage door and a female voice speaking.

"I see you have found your scout, Optimus." The person said, as Sam and Mikaela watched as a 5ft tall, brown haired woman wearing a trench coat emerged from the garage itself.

"Yes, we have, Tama." Optimus replied, as the woman glared towards Sam and Mikaela as her gloved hand ran over Bumblebee's hood.

"Welcome to my home, Bumblebee." The woman said, as she looked at him before glancing over to the two humans who stood by him. "I am named Tama and I guess you all need to hide out here again?"

Optimus spoke. "Not really,"

Tama looked around and noticed that one was missing. "Where's Jazz? I miss his humor even though he did throw slang into his words a lot."

"Jazz was slain by Megatron, Tama." Ironhide said.

"Where are his remains?" Tama spoke quickly. Ironhide pointed to Optimus's trailer he pulled. Tama walked over to it and without a run to jump onto the trailer or a helping hand up, she was on it within seconds. "Lets see how badly."

Tama pulled the cover off and took a step back, hand to her face. "Oh Jazz!"

Ratchet was first to speak. "You don't have to look at him anymore, Tama."

"Did you check his Spark or his brain yet?" asked Tama, turning to look at Ratchet.

"We did what we could for him, he is gone," the medical robot said.

"Are iyou/i sure about that?" asked Tama, looking at him firmly. The medical robot could not say a word. "Thought so, hang on, I need to pull out my computer gear and run a test on him. He might not be fully dead yet!" Tama hopped off the trailer and by what Mikaela noticed that the trailer looked lighter then it did when Tama was on it. Something was not right.

Soon, Tama hauled out a cart full of computer items on it. She looked at Ratchet and spoke, "You can transform here but I would be very, very careful, Ratchet. The lines are over Optimus right now. You could give him a shock of a lifetime with a jolt from that."

Ratchet transformed carefully avoiding the power lines as he looked at Tama as she hopped onto the trailer again, the tires moaning under the new weight. "What are you searching for, Tama?"

"His mind," Tama replied, as she handedly removed the skull cap of Jazz and put some cords into his brain cavity. She proceeded to type away on the keyboard. She was also mumbling about something. She looked up and said, "We have Jazz!"

Ironhide was the first to speak. "He lives?"

"Yes, he is in critical safe mode to protect everything. He had to turn his Spark to the lowest level he could which mimicked death to you, Ratchet. Now for his body, that will take me at least two to three weeks to get repaired." Tama replied, looking at them. She crouched as she looked at Jazz. "But he may be much harder then I think and it would be longer. But I am estimating two to three weeks."

"You can repair what Megatron did to him? He snapped Jazz in half!" Mikaela snapped.

Tama turned to glare at her before she turned to look at Ratchet. "If I am able to repair him fully, with the stuff I have here, he'll be back to normal but he may have to be transforming into a different car if I'm not able to fix his vehicle shape too."

"As long as we have him in operational form, Tama, which will be good," Ironhide said.

"'Hide, he'll be in operational form by the time I get done with repairing him," Tama replied, as she disconnected her computers from Jazz. "We'll need to get him into his port so I can start working on him."

"I'll help," spoke Ratchet, stepping up.

"As will I," Mikaela said, as she took a few steps up.

Tama glared at her, which Mikaela returned before turning to look at Ratchet. "Okay, I'll get the gate open. Just watch out for the power lines, Ratchet, I don't want to be dealing with a power zapped Autobot just yet." Tama hopped off of the trailer and strode towards the gate that led them into the pasture with Optimus and the others following behind her.

Sam looked at Mikaela and whispered. "Did you see how she reacted to you?"

"Yes, but did you notice what the trailer did when she got on and off of it? No human should have that kind of effect on a trailer like that, something is odd about her." Mikaela replied, as she climbed back into Bumblebee.

Sam looked at her. "Are you sure, Jazz is on the trailer so it would be hard to tell if his weight was the cause, Mikaela." As they drove through the gate and watched as Tama closed it and secured it, before walking past Bumblebee.

"Okay, Bumblebee as soon as you get past the barn, you can transform. Okay?" asked Tama, looking at the yellow Camero. "By the way, nice vehicle form you have."

Bumblebee flashed his headlights as he drove past the barn and allowed Sam and Mikaela to climb out before transforming into his bipedal form as did the others.

Tama was on the trailer once again not with any help from the Autobots as she examined Jazz once more.

"How long do you think it will take, Tama?" Optimus asked, as he looked at her.

Tama sat down on the edge of the trailer looking up at him. She scratched her head with her left hand. "The damage is pretty extensive . . . a lot more then I had assumed. I guess the robot that we had did this?"

They all looked at her weird about that comment. Ironhide was the first to speak up. "Megatron did the damage, Tama."

She nodded her head as she glanced over at Jazz. "I see, I will have to examine him for parts that might be missing if he did pull him apart like it looks like happened." She turned back to Jazz and started to look at the middle where he was pulled apart. She glanced back at Ratchet. "Do you have an image of his internal structure before he was yanked apart, Ratchet? I need to compare what is here with what is missing."

Ratchet made an image of Jazz before he was torn apart for Tama to look at. "Think it will be longer then you think?"

"Possibly, I hope not but you can never tell." Tama replied, as she scanned the image. She shook her head. "Not sure if any piece is missing or not, most likely, we'll find out when we put him back together. Ironhide easy with him, I don't want any parts jarred off him,"

"I'm being careful." Ironhide said, as he lifted one part of Jazz up and walking into the tent where Jazz would stay at.

Ratchet hauled the other piece into the tent and placed it with the other piece as Ironhide walked out of the tent. "Will we start now?"

Tama looked at him and smiled. "Yes, we will start now on the repairs. The sooner the better, Ratchet."

Mikaela stepped up as she looked at Tama. "I will help too."

"I hope you know how to repair a robot, Mikaela and it is not going to be a very easy robot to repair, unlike those toy robots." Tama stated with a hint of disgust in her tone towards her.

Ratchet glanced at Tama as he noticed an accent about her voice that was familiar and yet impossible for a human to have that accent before. He watched as she started to climb up onto the medical table, he reached down and was about to give her a small push. He looked at her when he realized that he scented oil and had felt a difference about Tama's push from his hand. "Tama, are you okay?"

She glanced up at him. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I am scenting oil." Ratchet replied. His nose went up and down as he scented the air.

Tama glanced at Jazz, and pointed to him. "He's leaking oil right now, Ratchet. We need to start working on repairing him now." She had pulled a step stool and hopped onto the medical bed and started to climb on Jazz to work within the torn section.

They worked on Jazz for a good three hours before Ratchet told them to go get something to eat and then return. Mikaela did hop off the table and started to go for the door when she looked back to see Tama still busy repairing. "Tama, come on, you need something to eat."

Tama glanced up and shook her head. "I'll eat when this is done. I'm at a critical point in this part of the repair." Before she put her head down and started to work again.

Mikaela looked at Ratchet. "I'll bring her something."

Ratchet nodded as he turned back to help with the repairs, he noticed that Tama knew her way around Jazz like she dealt with him before. He shrugged it off as he continued to work on the parts he was working on.

About ten minutes later, the doors slid open wide enough to let Optimus walk within to see Tama and Ratchet still busy working. "How is it coming along?"

Tama withdrew herself from Jazz's cavity that she was in to look at him, her face was coated in mech oil and grease from where she rubbed against a part. "Pretty good, Optimus, I think we might have him done within two weeks."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "If Tama would stop and get some food into her hungry belly, she'll have enough energy to work later on tonight."

"As I told that other human, I'll eat when I get this part fixed and it may take me a few hours to finish iif/i I'm not interrupted by anyone." Tama snapped off, before stuffing her head and upper body into Jazz's cavity again and started to work again.

They looked at her shocked before turning to look at each other. Ratchet shrugged. "I'll radio you when there is an update on Jazz, Optimus. We need to get back to work."

Optimus nodded as he left the medical bay. He walked to the house where Sam and Mikaela were at. Mikaela looked at him. "She didn't want to come out?"

Optimus shook his head. "She said that she's at a critical point in the repairs and didn't want to leave."

"Well, she'll have to eat sooner or later." Mikaela stated, as she picked up the plate and headed for the bay where Jazz was located at. She glanced over her shoulder. "She'll eat this when she's hungry and when she sees it she'll stop to eat."

Sam shook his head as he looked at Optimus. "Women,"

Optimus stood there with his hands on his own hip shaking his head. "I never had this much problems with my female, Sam."

Sam was taken back by what he heard. He never knew Optimus had a female in his life. He always assumed that the giant Autobot was too involved with his duty to be with a female. "So where is she?"

"Elita-One is hopefully on her way here with more Autobots." Optimus stated. He looked down at him. "She's my girlfriend as you would probably call her, Sam. She would like you. As she would say you got spunk."

Sam smiled. "Gee, thanks, Optimus."

Lennox came out of the house and looked at them both. "We need to talk."

* * *

It was around 2am, Mikaela had gone off to bed over five hours ago. Tama was still chest deep in Jazz doing more repairs on him. Ratchet knew she should be growing tired by now since she worked on him without much of a break. She barely ate the sandwich that Mikaela had made and him trying to nudge her to go eat dinner with the others got a glare from her.

Optimus came into the bay and looked at Ratchet. He spoke in their tongue, so she wouldn't know that they were talking about her. "Is she still here?"

"Yes, in Jazz's chest still. I think she is getting sleepy but she's refusing to stop, Optimus." Ratchet replied.

A moment later, they saw her scoot out of where she had managed to put herself within Jazz to fix some parts that was up further than she could reach without going in further. She stretched as she glanced over at the clock and then to Ratchet and Optimus. "Is that clock correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "It is, Tama, you been out here all day and most of the night."

She yawned tiredly. "Yeah, he's so close to being finished. I should stay on and finish."

"We have all day tomorrow to do that, Tama." Ratchet stated.

"Besides, you have done so much on him already, you both are way ahead of schedule on rebuilding him." Optimus said, with his hand he gently encouraged Tama to get onto his hand and helped her to the ground. "You need your sleep, Tama. A tired mind will make mistakes and dangerous ones."

Tama looked at him and knew he was correct as she did tend to ignore her own signs of her being tired. Unintentionally, her right hand went to her left arm as she recalled the last time that happen an accident happened. "I guess you are correct on that. I do need to get some sleep before we have an accident here with the repairs. I'll be back at 6am." She hopped off of Optimus's hand and headed for her home.

"I hope she sleeps late, Optimus." Ratchet whispered.

"I agree, old friend." Optimus replied as he turned to look at him. "So how long do you think it will be before Jazz can come back online?"

"With how long, Tama, Mikaela and I worked on him . . . we might have him online within three to four days." Ratchet replied. "If his memory chips haven't gone totally out, then we got him back, if so, we will have to find a place to make his grave, Optimus."

"We can only hope that they are still functioning." Optimus whispered, before he headed off to his own place to transform at into vehicle mode to sleep the rest of the night away since everyone was resting in their bays. He didn't want to say anything about the weight differences between Mikaela and Tama to anyone. Something was not right with how heavy Tama was.

* * *

The next morning, Mikaela was approaching the barn when Optimus called out to her. She jumped as she grabbed her chest as she looked at him. "Morning Optimus, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Is Tama coming out?" He asked, as he shifted to his bi-pedal form.

"I thought she came out already. We haven't seen her." Mikaela stated. She glanced back at the house. "Hang tight, I'll go check."

Optimus nodded as he watched as she hurried back to the house. About ten minutes later, she returned at the same pace. He grew concerned as he approached the fence. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just sound asleep." Mikaela stated. "I think she'll sleep for hours. One of Lennox's men met up with her last night, she complained about a headache and they gave her one of their aspirin, well, they said it,was but they gave her a tranquilizer pill to make her sleep."

"Are they watching her?" asked Optimus. He was about to assign one of the Autobots to observe Tama's room and her heartbeat.

"Yes, they have someone visit her each fifteen minutes to make sure that there are no problems." Mikaela stated, as she went to the bay and slid the door open to see Ratchet standing there with tools in hand. "Morning Ratchet, Tama won't be coming out today. She's taking a forced slumber."

"Ah, she needed her rest with how long she was here for," Ratchet replied.

"When did she go off to bed?" Mikaela asked.

"About two-thirty in the morning," Ratchet said. "She said that she would return at 6am."

"She won't be here as the others managed to trick her into taking a sleeping pill." Optimus stated, as he looked at him. "So how are the repairs?"

"It will be one week to get everything done, Optimus and then we can work on reviving him." Ratchet said.

"And how will we go about that?" asked Mikaela, looking at the two Autobots.

They looked at her shocked.

"The same way you would with a human whose heart has stopped." Ratchet stated. "I hope we can find a power source that will be big enough to shock him back."

"Yeah, where are we going to find it?" asked Ironhide, as he approached them.

"I'm at a loss." Optimus replied, as he looked at his second in command.

Even Mikaela was at a loss at how to revive him. "Maybe scroll through the web again?"

"No, with how the Decepticons filtered a virus into it even though we were able to disinfect the web, there may still be pieces of it left there. We will just have to wait." Optimus stated.

Mikaela nodded as she and Ratchet went to work on Jazz.

* * *

The next morning, the Autobots heard yelling coming from within Tama's home as they saw Lennox and his men running out of the house looking scared as Tama came out with one of their men in her left arm in a headlock. She was yelling at them in various tongues of the planet calling them all sorts of names and then, flung the one who was in the headlock against the wall and pinned him there with her hand.

They all got to where they could move no further. Lennox and his men were trying to pull her hand off his throat as she was snapping off at the guy. She dropped him and turned fast on her heel to Lennox and pointed a finger at him.

"The next time you ever try to drug me, asshole, you will find yourself in more ways than one in a damn bloody fucking body bag!" Tama snarled. "I cannot have any type of drugs like that! It could have killed me!"

"Whoa, we didn't know!" Lennox yelled out, holding up his hands in an attempt at calming her down.

"Well, now you do, asshole!" Tama snapped off as she stalked towards the fence. "And I can have your stripes for this too, asshole!"

They watched as she with one smooth jump over the wire fence stalked towards the bay that held Jazz.

"You sure know how to piss her off, dude." As they all headed back inside the house to clean up the mess that they had made in an attempt to get away from Tama.

Lennox turned to look at Sam and Mikaela. "Just stay out of her way. All ten of us could not budge her hand on his throat. She could have . . . easily snapped his neck with how strong she is. For someone who doesn't look strong, she's strong and she's really riled up so stay away from her till she cools down."

They both nodded as they looked towards the bay where they saw Tama climb onto the bed where Jazz was at and started to work on the Bot once again. Ratchet strode over to assist, which actually got a smile on her face as they worked.

* * *

Several hours later, Tama was standing by the bay talking to Ironhide about cutting some trees down in the far field for the fire she needed.

Sam looked at her. "Why do you need trees for, Tama?"

"I need my furnace to be a very high level of heat to melt Jazz's damaged metal down to where I can pound it out flat again." Tama stated. "The only way to repair that is by melting it down."

Sam shook his head. "Do you know how hot their skin needs to be heated to?"

"Yeah, the heat the furnace will produce will be way over your heat limit, Sam." Tama replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Can you handle it?" He asked.

"Sure can." Tama replied. "I'm not your ordinary human." And with that said she walked away from him towards what looked like a forge.

"What do you mean by that, Tama?" He asked, as he watched her pull her hair into a ponytail.

Tama watched as Ironhide broke the wood into smaller pieces and she took them from him as she stuffed it into the furnace to start burning. She looked at them as she stepped from them. "It will take about an hour before the furnace is hot enough to put the metal into it and then I can start hammering it out."

An hour later, Tama was standing by the furnace getting the metal out by long handle tong and placing it on an anvil and with a Japanese song playing in the background, she started to hammer it out with time to the music. Every ten minutes, she would step from the forge for a few minutes before she returned to the anvil and the hammer.

The metal was smooth looking after two hours of hammering. Tama emerged from the forge with the small part to Jazz's skin formed to fit Jazz as she handed the piece to Ratchet to install as she stood there watching.

It was not long before Jazz was finished with being rebuilt. Ratchet turned to look at Tama. "It is done, now all we have to do is revive him."

"Bring him over where I'm walking at, Ratchet, this is where I'll bring him back." Tama stated, as she walked away from the barn to where the electric line was located at near to her home. She pointed in the spot Jazz should be laid at as she looked up at the pole and the lines. "It will be tricky getting up there and snapping it, but I think I can do it."  
"Do what?" asked Lennox, looking at her.

She looked at them and pointed to the house. "Every human should be on the deck when I make my move or otherwise, you will be killed. And I am not whistling Dixie either."

Lennox nodded and started to order his men back to the deck, where they watched what was happening by Jazz. "What is she going to do?"

Sam shrugged. "I hope she can bring him back. What is she doing?"

Then they saw Tama start climbing up the telephone pole like it was nothing till she was standing on the small top looking down and around her. She looked over at Optimus and told him that they need to move back a way as this will go free after she does what she's supposed to do. After they moved back, they watched in horror as Tama jumped with her left hand extended grabbing hold of the top electric line and dropped dead center into Jazz's spark plate and she shoved the line directly into it. She was flung off of it when the surge went through the Autobot's form.

The humans tried to get close but the electric line was flapping away like crazy which kept them at bay, as Tama stood up and lunged for the line and wrapped it around the other pole from which is was attached to. What made them all stop was Jazz sitting up. He was alive!

"What's shakin' bitches?" He said as he looked at them all.

"Jazz, you're okay?" asked Ironhide, shocked by the revival of his friend.

Jazz stood up and looked around. "How did I get back here from the battle? Was I seriously injured?"

Optimus stepped up to him and nodded. "You were supposedly killed, Jazz by Megatron pulling you apart."

"I remember fighting him and hearing him saying something about wanting two and then nothing till now." Jazz replied.

The sounds of vehicles were heard as Ironhide raced to where he could see who was approaching as he pulled his weapons. "Someone's coming!"

Tama didn't even flinch as Ironhide pulled his weapons out. "Don't, they're for me!" She yelled out as she walked towards the edge of the house as four black SUV pulled up and men in black suits started to rush towards the back pulling out equipment, one was a medical bag as they, then approached Tama.

"Tama, we need your data line so we can do a complete scan of your system." Spoke a male as he held a computer in his other hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the whole bloody fucking routine, boys." Tama stated as she pulled out a cord from her jacket and handed it to them.

For several minutes they stood there gazing at the computers as one of the men in black started to examine Tama. Then, he said a word about undressing.

Obviously, that was not a good thing to have asked her as she blew her top at him. She barked off at him in various tongues as the other men yanked the cord from their computer and the cord that was now loose went zipping back into her jacket as she stalked towards the male who had asked the question. He raced back into the black van and leapt within it.

"That van will not save your fucking ass!" Tama roared as she stalked towards the van. Her left hand flexing menacingly as she approached the van.

The other men yelled at her to stop and back away from the van that he didn't really know she didn't like being asked that question. One of the men turned and made an order as every man in black immediately drew back away from the entire scene. The one who had made the order pulled out a gun and placed in the chamber a strange feathered bullet. He barked off. "Tama, stop what you are doing or I will be forced to use lethal force!"

Tama growled off and before the man could say anything, she raised her left hand and slammed it right into the door of the van punching through the metal grabbing the other male by the arm. Tama pulled her left arm out and then yanked the door right off its hinges.

The man who had made the order to Tama raced around her and took aim at her and fired his gun, but by then the van's door blocked the feathered bullet. "Damn it, Tama! How many fucking trucks are you going to fucking ruin?"

"As many as I bloody fucking want!" She roared, as she stalked towards him. "Besides, I did not order your appearance here at my farm! You know when I call on my team, it will be by phone only!"

The others watched in horror as they saw her yank the door off with one hand. One of the guys whispered. "Remind us not to piss her off."

"Yeah," Lennox replied as he started to step towards the men in an attempt to find out what was going on for real, when one of the turned to look at him.

"You need to stay back. She is lethal right now and we're about to lose a vehicle to her." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked, but the man didn't answer as the meaning came a moment later.

Tama flung the man and the door off of her left arm and she dove to the front of the vehicle and without looking kicked it with both feet sending it crashing into the woods as she stood up and started to stalk after the five men, her left hand opening and closing menacingly.  
Optimus knew the scene was about to get more dangerous as he carefully went under the electric line and placed his hand in front of her and asked her to calm down.

"Calm down! Calm down!" she roared, unintentionally speaking his native tongue. "I will not fucking calm down! They had no right to show up here! I did not order them to come here!"

Her men swore heavily as they heard the clicks she did, they turned to the military men and said, "Whatever you heard, it is classified top top secret. You need to forget what you heard as of right now."  
Lennox shook his head. "Sorry, but whatever she is saying is their language." Lennox pointed up to the Autobots who stood looking shocked at Tama.

The men in black turned to look at the alien robots that stood there. "Oh shit. TAMA! What in the world are these?"

Tama got control of her temper after she realized what she had just done. "Crap." She walked over towards them, glancing at her men. "I'm calmed down now, boys. You can put away the tranquilizer guns now."

Sam looked at her as she walked to the garage and leaned against it. "Tama, what are you?"

"You want to know?" Tama asked.  
"Yes, we all do," Lennox said, as he turned towards her.

"Alright, I will tell you along with showing you," Tama stated. "I am not . . . fully human,"

* * *

_Stay tuned, the next chapter of this series is coming._


End file.
